


They Are Dating

by PoggersMaJesus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Fluff, Gay Panic, Halloween Costumes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Shattered Hope Headcanons, Surprise Kissing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: If Cross and Moraiteru ever let me work on the project, I'd deadass make them canon.Everyone's afraid of their power, I'll show you why.
Relationships: Enigma/Pocket (DR F:SH), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

A knock, "Pocket?"

"Just a second." The baseball star mumbled, blending the charcoal beneath his eyes to look somewhat presentable and less 'sleep deprived'. He'd use a brush, but Cancel stole his and he didn't want to beg to her for something that was rightfully his. 

Why his roommate was a woman with a temper was beyond him, it just made life unnecessarily complicated, his wallet light and times like these, his fingers black. 

He stared at his hand before turning on the faucet to wash away the makeup. In that time, another knock could be heard. 

"We're gonna be late."

"Just a fuckin' second!" Pocket growled, drying his hands, checking his appearance one last time, and running his fingers through his hair for a disheveled, low effort look before opening the door. 

His best friend and certified asshole, Enigma, smiled at him. "Thought you said this wasn't a date." 

"It's not." He rolled his eyes at the enigmatic man before turning the lights off in his bathroom and ushering Enigma to the entrance. 

"Bitch!?" The All-Star shouted back into the apartment. A resounding 'whore!?' came in response. Enigma began giggling loudly.

"'M going out and I'm not buying you shit, ok!? Love you, bye!" Then he was shoving Enigma outside with him before Cancel could storm out of her room to smite his ass. 

It was her time of month and like hell he was dealing with his she-devil of a roommate tonight.


	2. Stay Still, Be Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed an excuse to write Enigma staring at Pocket's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have better read the first note or MONOKUMA WILL BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A BAT!!!

"Stay still you moronic diva!"

"Y'know, it's easy to tell that you don't actually know how to insult people above name calling."

"Do you _want_ me to get pissed off right now?"

Enigma glanced at the scissors in Cancel's hand and the fear in Pocket's eyes as she neared him with them to continue working. He chuckled, "You're already pissed."

"Dude!" Pocket hissed, giving Enigma the look™ to 'shut-the-fuck-up'. Enigma raised his hands in a placating motion just as Cancel pulled another stitch and Pocket yelped in pain. 

The trio, or well Cancel, were pulling stitches out from Pocket's collarbone. The baseball star had an incident a month prior which led to an awkward cut. It wasn't deep or life threatening, just long.

One would ask, "Wait, why is Cancel removing the stitches!?" Long story short, Pocket refused to go to the hospital again. So here they were, or here was Enigma, watching his friend have stitches cut and plucked from his skin. 

Enigma stifled a laugh at a particular keening sound from Pocket, no doubt of pain. Pocket was very vocal, which annoyed Cancel. 

"Move one more time, I dare you." Cancel threatened, despite the girl being rather crass at times, she was being gentle. Or as gentle as can be considering Pocket is _very_ sensitive. 

Pocket whimpered when another thread was pulled. Enigma observed his friend's naked chest, the cut was vertical and from the looks of it, healed rather well. There would be a small scar directly on Pocket's collar, but nothing alarming. 

"Are we done?" Pocket grumbled unhappily, at the pout on his lips Enigma had to look away while Cancel belittled him. 

"C'mon you big baby, this is the last one." She cooed, petting Pocket's head. The baseball star huffed and rubbed his eyes, which reddened with unshed tears. _Stitches fucking hurt, ok?_

"I'll buy you ice cream?" Enigma offered, smiling when Pocket looks at him excitedly. 

"Fuck yeaH- OW FUCK!"

"I told you to stop _fuckin_ ' moving!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yer not in the server or subscribed to the channel, *then why are you here?*


	3. Playing Rear End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom or top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that MONOKUMA is watching.

"This could be us, but you keep playing."

"... Babe, not that I don't love you, but I'm not wearing that."

"See! That's precisely what I meant!" Pocket cried, throwing down the costumes he was proposing to Enigma with. The man in question raised an unimpressed brow and made a point of slurping his smoothie. Mango, lime and pineapple. 

"C'mon! Please? For me?" His boyfriend was back at it, both hands on his shoulders and giving Enigma his best puppy dog eyes. Looking away, Enigma disguised the laughter bubbling in his throat by coughing. 

A grown man like Pocket? Making _that_ expression? It was as ridiculous as it was endearing and Enigma was _weak_. But not suicidal. 

He glances at the costumes on the ground, "We can do something matching, but not that." 

His boyfriend pouted, _stay strong_ , "Scarlet said it'd be the shit if we tried these though!"

_Of course she did_ , Enigma grimaced. He'd have to talk to that salacious woman, _stop putting stupid ideas in my stupid boyfriend's head!_

"There has to be something else we can do for the party." Enigma stressed, placing a hand over Pocket's on his shoulder. Conflicted emotions reflected in Pocket's rosette eyes and there was also a blush threatening his pale, almost ghostly complexion. 

Enigma loved that about him, a blush was just too obvious. 

"A horse costume..?" Pocket tried. 

Enigma blanched, but looked down at the other costume and in this relationship: you chose one of two evils. 

"I call bottom."

"But I- Wait, I thought you were going to say head?"

Enigma kept ' _I'll be closer to your bottom_ ' to himself and smiled. "You can get the head, baby. Now let's go or we'll be late to Cancel's Halloween party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a Halloween Special with everyone, don't worry.


	4. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "It's A Date"??? Same universe at least. All you have to know is that they're both clean. 
> 
> WARNING for the wholesome people out there, as I'm not one ot you, but implied sexual content up ahead if that makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if the ahoge represents... *cough*

When he entered his shared apartment at fuck o'clock, he still wasn't expecting his roommate to be waiting for him and Pocket nearly screamed. Well... What he means is that he fucking _yelped_ at the sight of Cancel, with a book in her hands, glaring at him from the kitchen island. 

"You're late." She seethes, the book she was reading clasping shut and making Pocket flinch away instinctively. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I know. I got caught up."

Aa if just now noticing his disheveled appearance, Cancel sneered with disgust. 

"God, I can't believe you! You promised me a movie marathon after _my_ breakup, but you went off and fucked somebody!" The girl flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment, Pocket wasn't sure. 

The man smirked lazily and tilted his head ever so slightly. His jaw was bruised and Cancel burned him on the spot with her trademark glare. 

"Don't say it." She hissed. 

Pocket licked his lips, "My throat is sore." He crooned, bypassing his roommate who tried punching his head and grabbed a glass to pour himself some water. There was a bitterness on his tongue that he enjoyed, but he knew a thorough mouthwashing was needed. 

Cancel huffed, "You're disgusting, I can't believe we're friends." 

Making a point of gulping the water down and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Pocket smiled innocently. "My knees hurt also-'

"I've heard enough!!" Cancel threw her hands up in disbelief. "Y'know what? I'm calling Enigma, I can't sleep a room away from you like this."

Pocket blinked, _the poor girl_. "Uh, funny story... He's the one that did this." He gestured to himself and playfully winked. 

When Cancel grabbed her book with an intimidating grip and started approaching him, Pocket silently whispered his prayers. 

_Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you read that you filthy animal-


	5. Scarlet's Yoga Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says and yes, expect all the innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you're reading my shit. But do you have the time to read that disclaimer message by our Lord and Saviour? (I'm the Lord and Savior, but Monokuma counts too)

"Up straight! Just like the wood rises in the morning."

Scarlet ordered, wondering hands touching Enigma's shoulders and making him tremble with imbalance. Correcting his posture and forcing his hands higher, she gave a nod of approval before moving to the next person. Almost immediately he slumped, muscles aching. 

"I really didn't like the way she said that." Enigma mumbled to himself, resuming the upright position with his arms over his head. He could feel Scarlet's _scarlet(insert Rock pins emote)_ eyes on him like a predator. Watching for another mistake while also helping Rissi find proper form. He envied the gentleness. 

"Uh, straight. Right!" His companion barked, entire body trembling with effort. Enigma smirked at Pocket, albeit it was strained, but at least his body had stopped moving. The other man though...

"You're _long_ , Pocket. This shouldn't be _hard_. Too _stiff_ sweety, relax." Scarlet returned, making Enigma flinch away from the woman while she directed Pocket into the correct position. 

_**I really didn't like the way she said that!** _Enigma tongued the inside of his mouth in annoyance until Scarlet left Pocket alone to help Yaxi... Who didn't really need help, she was just a lesbian and needed an excuse for Scarlet to touch her. 

"This is impossible!" Pocket huffed, regaining Enigma's attention. The bluenette looked the baseball star up and down, lingering on his exposed collar before finding Pocket's shadowed eyes.

"My arms hurt..." He continued and Enigma chuckled. "You play baseball, shouldn't you be more… Flexible?"

Pocket looks offended at the comment and abandons his position to cross his arms defensively. "I throw, I swing, I run. What about that sounds flexible?"

Enigma too abandoned his position and mimicked Pocket by crossing his arms, but in contrast he looked amused. "Lean over."

There was a pause-

"That's what he said." Pocket snickered childishly, snorting with laughter at Enigma's deadpan expression. 

"Scarlet's lessons are rubbing you the wrong way." Enigma sighed. 

"Or rubbing me the right way!" Pocket countered, looking far too happy about the clever remark. Enigma tried to hide a smile by biting his lip. 

"If you boys are done flirting, I'd like to see you like hard rods!" Scarlet snapped from the other side of the room, now helping Corza who looked intimidated just having Scarlet's hand on his bicep. 

Enigma and Pocket exchanged looks quickly before resuming their yoga position. Which they forgot the name of, but that didn't matter because they were still doing it wrong and got a lecture from Scarlet.

The kind of lecture that had way too many innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to Scarlet's VA, but if you could voice some of those lines for me-


	6. Honest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight. Y'all tell me if Enigma is or isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, but I don't own these characters and try conveying them as accurately as possible. BUT I'M ON CRACK SOMETIMES so don't expect everything to make sense, let alone understand why I write something, what inspired it or why I love Pocket so diddly darn much. 
> 
> To the writers and artists that created best boy, thank you.

* * *

"Out of the way virgin!" 

Enigma had been hurrying to dodge the bellowing bullet that was Pocket, but stayed perfectly still after that. Just in time to catch Pocket as the man crashed into him and they both fell on impact. The former had the short end of the stick, now being pinned underneath Pocket's weight and gasping for air while their limbs untangled themselves. 

"Shit! I said to move man." Pocket began to sit up and brush off invisible dirt, as if he hadn't been the one running like a madman. Enigma gave an affirmative keen, still winded from the interaction and trying to very quietly curse Pocket. 

The baseball star was up in no time and quickly offering to help Enigma stand back up. He can't help but glare, but does accept Pocket's hand to stand back up. Wasting no time, Pocket is already pushing him aside like a troubled child that needed a time out. 

"What part of 'out of the way' did you not get? I coulda hurt you!" Pocket stresses, quickly irritating Enigma. _You crashed into me_ , the man deadpans. 

"I'm not a virgin."

There's a pause after that. Pocket had been readied to insult him, probably, or argue his logic, but the words stayed lodged in his mouth. It was amusing to see Pocket process what he had just said and Enigma offers a self-satisfied grin. 

"That's why you didn't move!? That's what you care about!?" He eventually screeched. 

Enigma can do nothing but shrug, "Your mistake."

"I'll sHOW YOU A MISTAKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET


	7. Beach Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocket gay panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ping me when any art of the girls in bikinis are created.

When Moraiteru said beach party Pocket was all over that plan before you could finish saying b-i-k-i-n-i. It was a once in a lifetime chance! All the girls were excited and Pocket had no doubt in his mind that Scarlet would be helping them pick out swimsuits. That just left Pocket to wait for the week to go by and then he'd be in beach babe heaven.

Well, while he was right about the bikini part (even Rissi had been weaseld into one), what he should've anticipated was also the other guys in attendance. Specifically Enigma, because-

"Oh no... He's not wearing a shirt." Pocket remembers echoing, voice distant to the on coming static inside his brain and thundering heart. Moraiteru eyed him weirdly, "No shit, we're at the beach. The sun. It's hot."

"And so is he." Scarlet voiced Pocket's thought exactly because _Enigma shirtless_ was something Pocket hadn't mentally prepared for.

Suddenly this beach party was unbearable and Pocket was internally screaming to himself. _He's shirtless oh my God._ Scarlet was smiling when she added, "He's coming this way."

"Why!?" Pocket squawks, looking across the beach to see his friends having a good time, but also Enigma was approaching. Quickly. Pocket nearly turns around to run at the sight of him. 

Moraiteru looks unamused and points toward a cooler at their feet, "It's probably 'cause he's thirsty and yer hogging the drinks."

"That still isn't a good enough reason! Scar, hide me." Pocket tries maneuvering behind Scarlet only to pause because she's visibly shorter than him and _what's the point of hiding behind someone shorter than you!?_

The woman has the audacity to laugh at him, "He's thirsty all right. Later~" Scarlet waves right before leaving with Moraiteru in toe. Pocket stares, baffled by this blatant betrayal, _they knew_ , and suddenly he's on his own and Enigma is-

"You ok?" Enigma is already right in front of him and looking up with those beautiful, blue grey eyes. They remind Pocket of stained glass as it fractures and refracts the light in ways to show an array of colours. 

He must be staring because Enigma waves a hand in front of him, "I'll take that as a no." The enigmatic man smiles, looking amused and isn't that just wonderful? Pocket cannot get enough of that smirk. 

In fact he can't get enough of Enigma, period. Especially now that the man is shirtless and _wow_ Pocket must've forgotten that Enigma had been swimming because his hair is still damp and water droplets are sliding down his chest-

Oh.... He's fucked.

"I-yeAh, I'm gReaT! Want a drink!?" Pocket panics, obviously. 

Enigma shakes his head, "Wanted to see if you'd join us in the water. I thought you liked swimming?"

And suddenly Pocket is _very_ aware that he is also shirtless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, m e N.


	8. Pitch Me On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLICHE ALERT, IT STARTS CRINGE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by another writer in the Discord server (you know who you are) who basically said "Pocket gets punted" rights and I strongly agree. Uuuh, slight TW for blood? It's cute I swear.

He never truly believed in love until it hit him, as cliche as that may be, and suddenly everywhere he looked was filled with them. That special someone that's warmed into his heart without him knowing and now it's all he can think of. Consuming his thoughts and affecting his actions. 

When he says hits, he meant it figuratively, but there's also the physical aspect of it. The way his heart raced when their eyes locked and how everything else disappeared. It's what lead to his current predicament, pressing a white cloth to his probably broken nose as it bled profusely. 

Pocket eased the pain by breathing through his mouth and trying to settle his nerves. The last thing he had seen before the ball had hit him was Enigma. And even after that all he could see was Enigma, fretting over him. Gray blue eyes, Pocket not knowing how else to describe them, clouded with surprise and concern. 

That makes him smile, which hurts because even moving his face irritates his nose, but it's well worth. Enigma is still there, by his side and brushing his hair away where it clings to his dampened skin, where he had been working himself up before the game, and it somewhat comforts him. 

Correction, it comforts him a lot. So much so that he leans into the contact while Enigma stays mindful of his injury and applies the gentlest of pressure to his cheek. Cupping it so the man can turn his face both ways and make a distressed keen at what he sees. 

"I got you good... Sorry about that." Enigma smiles apologetically. The sight of it makes Pocket want to look away from the guilt and also relish in the proximity that he is witnessing it in. There's details he loves admiring and the way Enigma's eyes flutter with emotion while framed by his _blue_ lashes makes Pocket feel hot all over.

Maybe taking that ball to the face wasn't so bad, no matter how much blood there was or how likely it could be broken. 

Enigma tilts his head (cute) with a question on his tongue, "Why didn't you dodge it? Did I catch you off guard?" The man prided softly, concerned still etched onto his handsome features. 

Pocket stares quietly and Enigma actually glares at him for it. "You're not concussed are you? Your lack of response is a little concerning." And at that Pocket can't help but laugh, which makes Enigma smile tentatively. 

"No, 'im fine really! Bit of blood never hurt anybody." Pocket reassures, placing his free hand over Enigma's and moving it away from his face. Enigma scoffs and lets him. 

"Bit of blood? It's all over your shirt." Enigma points out, to which Pocket doesn't respond to but shrugs as he pulls the cloth away. He can see Enigma wince but otherwise doesn't look away from him, which makes Pocket stupid happy considering it must not be a pretty sight. 

He sighs after discarding the bloodied cloth, "Broken?"

"Broken." Enigma affirms, but there's still a smile touching his lips and the baseball star doesn't shy from the fondness in his chest. Especially when Enigma cups his face again. Pocket's skin warms under the attention as Enigma takes to tending after him and cleaning the blood properly.

Love hit hard, it did and he saw it coming, but it hadn't registered until then. Watching Enigma work while he sits still was rather... Domestic to him. It filled his vision and heart, not that Pocket minded being attuned toward Enigma. 

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but I'd want a cute boy distraction too, ngl. Especially if it's Enigma.


	9. Is A Cup Actually A Cup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wanna be productive but babe is calling you to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS A CUP ACTUALLY A CUP????

"Babeeee."

"Not now." Pocket hushed, palm of his hand rubbing the sleep from under his eyes while he eye balled the amount of milk that he needed. A literal cup was a cup, right? Unless it wasn't... _Then why is it called a cup!?_

"Baby." Enigma whined, arms encircling Pocket's waist and pulling insistently for his attention. Pocket wanted to be annoyed but he was also tired and Enigma was warm and he really didn't want to bake this early in the morning. 

_Screw it, I'll bake the cake later._

Placing the milk and imposter cup down, Pocket allowed himself to slump against Enigma's steady weight and bask in the affection of his lover. He could feel the smile on Enigma's lips as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder before guiding him back to bed. After being rudely awaken, Pocket couldn't really blame Enigma for clinging to him. 

Their morning was interrupted by Pocket's sudden reminder of a cake Rissi had asked him to bake for her tea party. Not one to reject a request from any of the girls (except maybe Moraiteru), he had gotten up quickly to do just that. If only he wasn't exhausted and turned to mush underneath Enigma's affections. 

"Bed." The enigmatic man ordered, eyes stern but smile beaming. Pocket snorted quietly as he layed back into the cold sheets and found Enigma nestling into his side. He wasn't that much taller than Enigma, but the man was adamant on always being the little spoon. Something to do with falling out of bed once? 

"Sleep." Enigma whispered, caressing Pocket's cheek before cupping it and leaning up to kiss him. It lasted not very long before Enigma felt Pocket's chest vibrate with a snore, asleep before he could pull away or insist on another kiss. He rolled his eyes fondly before also falling to his own exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help, I don't know what a cup is while measuring with a cUP!


	10. Blueberry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say "thank you Scarlet" in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Blueberry Eyes" on repeat while writing this.

"You use chapstick?"

Startled where he thought he was alone, Enigma almost dropped the small tube in his hands to see Pocket approaching. The man looked somewhat amused by his reaction, which couldn't be helped as Enigma shrugged helplessly. 

"Scarlet gave it to me." Enigma grumbles, somewhat embarrassed by the admission and clutching the chapstick just a little tighter.

Pocket hums and sits beside him on the couch. He had been in the commoner room rather casually after a strenuous day investigating more of the building when he remembered his encounter with Scarlet, which led to the product in his possession. He was curious as to why Scarlet would give it it to him without comment, but had been applying it purely out of boredom. 

It's not like he was caught doing something bad, so Enigma just shook his head. "My lips aren't normally dry." He offers for an excuse, "She might've been messing with me." _Or it's poisoned_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully. 

The baseball star doesn't seem to find it odd and smiles sympathetically, "She can be a bit weird? Handed me some foundation but it wasn't my tone." Pocket chuckles, clearly in on an inside joke of some kind. Enigma can't help but laugh himself, albeit quieter. 

Still, Pocket notices him and his voice dies in his throat at the look he's getting. Pocket quickly glances away and Enigma is left just a little conflicted. _What was that!?_

"You've tried it?" Pocket asks instead, after seeming to collect himself and looking determined in some way. Enigma raises a brow as he says, "Blueberry." And Pocket snorts, "Of course she would."

Not knowing what to say to that Enigma simply offers the tube. "You can try it." 

Pocket looks taken aback by this, eyes wide before they darken and narrow suspiciously. Enigma blinks, "I don't think she poisoned it." _You just had to voice that out loud-_

Before he can really attempt convincing Pocket to try the chapstick, he's very suddenly pinned back against the couch cushions and sinks uncomfortably beneath Pocket's impressive strength. He thought to open his mouth in protest until it registered that he _couldn't_.

It wasn't until Pocket licked his lips during the kiss that he realized what was happening and by then Pocket was already pulling away with a self satisfied smirk. 

"It's descent." He breathes and Enigma shivers against the sensation. His face gradually begins to warm when in this compromising situation all he can do is lay still. 

"You're kinda looking like a strawberry." Pocket teases. 

Enigma blushes hotter, "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out that song if you've never heard it. Also, are blueberries blue or purple?


	11. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but consider Enigma wearing Pocket's jacket supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else watch Lucifer? Fully clothed?

"I could be home. Watching Lucifer. And fully clothed."

Pocket snorted, "I never told you to undress. Also, Cancel hacked your Netflix?"

"Ha ha-! Then why did you invite me over?" Enigma blushed, quickly pulling his shirt back on and messing with the stretched collar. The baseball star wanted to tease him about his assumptions but decided against it. "Needed help." He shrugs.

"Sounds suggestive still." Enigma rolled his eyes, avoiding the subject of his Netflix watchlist. Pocket would have to talk to Cancel about talking his boyfriend into watching shows with a hot male lead. _I am right here!_

Grumbling quietly he went through his drawers while Enigma sat on his unmade bed. He kinda wishes he had cleaned up a little, but he's sure Enigma wouldn't mind considering he lives under a blanket on the floor. Why was he more organized between the two?

"Ah, found it." Pocket smiled, showcasing what he had pulled out of the drawer for Enigma. The bluenette bit his lip at the presentation, hiding his amused smile. "I thought I was helping with something? What is that, your high-'

"High school jersey." Pocket confirmed with a wink, "And you'd be helping me out by taking it."

There was a short pause before Enigma's face reddened, "Why would I wear your high school jersey?" His blue eyes narrowed at Pocket's intentions despite him clearly being flattered. It made Pocket's grin widen, "Cause you'd look cute."

"I'm not wearing it." Enigma quickly denies, frowning (pouting from Pocket's perspective) over the silly prospect. A high school jersey that belonged to Pocket? For him? They were working adults and didn't meet each other until his last few years in college, this was-

"Ok, hear me out! Just try it on at least, if you really don't like it, I'll keep it stored for my mom." Pocket relents, throwing the jacket at Enigma's head. His boyfriend was clearly unamused and managed to pull the thing on while glaring at the ceiling. 

"Look at it." Pocket whispered, nearing Enigma to fix the collar. He could feel how Enigma tensed at the proximity, never having gotten used to Pocket's casual invasion of his space. Glancing nervously, Enigma was actually a little surprised it fit him at all and played with the hem of it. 

"It's... Not bad." He says tentatively, but pushes Pocket's face away at his smug grin. "But I still prefer my own jacket."

"Well you might like it more if we fucked in it."

"So I was supposed to undress?" Enigma tilts his head. 

"Babe, no-' Pocket manages before Enigma stood up for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancel was here.


	12. Quarantine 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POGMA BEING DOMESTICALLY WHOLESOME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine sucks, how y'all doing today? Had enough water? Slept well? Eaten anything yet? Take care of yourself, so Pocket doesn't have to worry about you at 'too late' o clock.

Quarantine for someone like him was hell to have to be expected to sit inside and text his boyfriend on the off chance that he was even awake. Which led to him just sneaking out his front door to go see him, but whatever the law doesn't know won't hurt it. Still, seeing his phone screen light up and singe his eyeballs every time loses its charm. Sure he loves the free time, but he can't really spend it well?

So when Enigma offered they just move in together when the pandemic was on a suspicious low sounded marvelous to Pocket. He didn't even think twice about it, even called Yaxi to hook him up with U-Haul (she was a lesbian and moved in with Scarlet when she saw a trend on TikTok). It was fairly hilarious at the time. 

Moving in with Enigma wasn't that big a change, considering Pocket had spent most of his time in Enigma's apartment before quarantine. They didn't much care for a bigger place since Pocket fit into the bluenette's life just perfectly. Or at least that's how Enigma comforts him whenever he feels guilty. They make it work and Pocket gets to batting soon after to keep up his reputation. He is also paying rent. 

The apartment became his home and actually moving in with Enigma had at least revived the apartments aesthetic. It was livelier with Pocket's new furniture and Enigma looked so happy to push his old couch down a flight of stairs. Though, staff wasn't very amused when they got caught. Still, it was probably for the best and life couldn't be better. Truly.

And then there was another lockdown just as things were looking up. Pocket physically shrank and Enigma was getting into law school (Rox had suggested it). So now Pocket's boyfriend was consumed by his studies and just lazed in their shared bedroom. 

Eventually things calmed again enough to meet their friends. He has never been hugged by Cancel so tightly before but he's happy to know she missed him despite her immediately insulting him after. What mattered was seeing everyone happy. 

"Babe?" Pocket asked into the night, it was nearing 3AM when he noticed that Enigma's warmth was missing. He finds the prelaw student pouring over textbooks (those existed during a pandemic?) and typing meticulously on his laptop. Pocket nearly cried at the sight. 

"H-hey!" Enigma startled, struggling against Pocket's sudden embrace. He was clearly frightened, then he softened when Pocket rubbed his cheek affectionately against his shoulder. 

"You should be asleep." Pocket groaned, hiding how upset it made him to see Enigma forcing himself to study at odd hours. The man wanted to get ahead since he was so indecisive on a career previously and never studied anything of interest. 

Enigma sighs, "You too." And then a silence ensues. Uncomfortable with the thought of going to bed without him, Pocket stays with Enigma and when the clock nears 5AM he does several tasks. Massaging Enigma's shoulders, encouraging him, making three cups of coffee (two are for Enigma, he's not the insomniac but he's definitely sleeping in this afternoon).

"I love you." Enigma smiles, kissing him quietly as the sky lightens outside. It's another day locked indoors but Pocket looks forward to sundown. The kiss is lazy and tastes of coffee and whatever energy bar Enigma forced himself to eat. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want three cups of coffee, I'm running on like, not even a cup worth of sleep right now.


	13. Candy Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an inside joke kind of, or a headcanon, that Enigma loves candy. Rissi possesses all the candy. It's Pocket's turn to defend the candy bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom used to play Candy Crush religiously, whoops.

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Pocket hisses, gesturing widely at Enigma's person which just wept 'kicked puppy'. He seriously hates that it's Saturday, _his turn_ , to be sitting in a pastel themed room to guard _one_ bowl of candy from _one_ man. Could he say anymore on the matter?

Enigma pouted, as if that single action didn't do things to Pockets heart, and says. "You're standing between me and destiny."

_The nerve_ , Pocket seethes silently. What right does Enigma have to make him feel this conflicted inside? 

"You'll live." He grumbles, making it a point to *not* look at Enigma lest he give in to those mysterious eyes and offer him the world. Things could only last so long under Enigma's attention and Pocket is _weak_. 

But not irresponsible, so he sucks it up. He volunteered for this, albeit with alternative motives, but that did not mean he would slack on the job. 

This meant ignoring Enigma, which was hard enough, while also keeping his eyes on him. Seriously, this is a trap, and things are bound to go south sooner rather than later. 

Apparently sooner.

"Hey- Enigma!" Pocket snaps, flushing shamefully at the press of their bodies as Enigma tries reaching around him. A frontal approach that meant Enigma was hoping to overwhelm him into handing over the candy bowl. _Fat chance_ , he thinks, holding Enigma's wrist while holding the bowl over their heads. 

Enigma glares at him stubbornly, "Oh c'mon..." The shorter of the two complains (whines petulantly into his shirt collar, Pocket is going to explode holy shit his breath is on my neck-). Pocket inhales slowly, "Just give up."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say to Enigma, whose eyes sparkle up at him in challenge. _Oh fuck._

What ensues is entirely Enigma's fault, Pocket takes n o criticism. 

In a mess of limbs, Enigma meets him on eye level by hooking a leg behind his waist and lifting himself up. He was surprisingly strong (don't get turned on, bad Pocket!) but also unsurprisingly stupid (this was who he fell in love with?)

Pocket had instinctively tried steading Enigma before he cared to brace himself for the additional weight and his knees gave out. Try blaming him all you'd like, but first off that was unexpected and second, he's still holding the candy bowl. 

Unbalanced, they tip sideways, back and then forward. 

Like the stuff of nightmares (the kinky kind), Enigma makes a winded sound deep in his throat that Pocket knows will haunt his dreams. He's staring down at the man, back arched off of the ground in clear indication of discomfort and pain and Pocket hates him for it. 

"What the hell man!?" Pocket panics, heart beating erratically when Enigma looks up at him in this compromising position. 

Enigma, the bastard, smiles as he pops a piece of candy into his mouth. Clearly this is his victory and Pocket collapses on-top of him out of spite and relishes in Enigma's spluttering and choked laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give the boy candy.


	14. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're married and cuddling, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly taking requests now as I come toward the end of all these cute fics i find in the server to post.

"You're like my safety net."

"I'm not catching your 6'0 ass."

"Hey! I'm not that tall..."

"If I have to tilt my head up to kiss you, then yes, you're that tall." Enigma deadpans, swatting away his partner's needy hands as they insist on touching his bare skin. 

Pocket whines, like a child would, into his shoulder over him neglecting his responsibility (newly wedded). He smiles in amusement, "Aren't I the wife? I think it's me that should be crying for affection."

"But you don't!! So I have to whine for it." The whining continues, as does the hands. Enigma isn't truly annoyed, it's hard to be when the person he loves is hugging him in bed. Had prepared him breakfast too, which he enjoyed. 

He's come to realize that he is whipped. Maybe not in the 'head over heels', but definitely endeared by possibly everything Pocket did. This included, but not limited to: 

_Wearing a pink apron Rissi had gifted him. Drunkenly proposing (they were already married, but Enigma still fell harder). Braiding his hair for him when he doesn't want it tangled at night. Waking up next to him no matter their different schedules-_

"I don't have to ask for you to already know how I feel." Enigma reassures, which confuses Pocket until remembering what had started their conversation in bed. He's still wrapped around Enigma and squeezes him affectionately. It was hard to guess at first, but Pocket was very pleased by the knowledge that Enigma was _his._

Enigma recalls how Pocket liked bragging about knowing his likes and dislikes and how discouraged he might feel were someone else to know something he didn't. It was jealousy? But also possessiveness, because what they had was _theirs._

"You're my home."

"Uh... You're the keyhole though."

Pocket gets smacked in the face for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocket is calling Enigma a bottom, but we all know better.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
